


[Podfic] Leave it in the dirty pile

by greedy_dancer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Leave it in the dirty pile, read aloud (3 minutes).“For real though, you understand the concept of laundry, right?” Ian says as he pulls the shirt over his head.“Shut the fuck up, you ruined your own shirt by making me jizz all over it,” Mickey retorts.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Leave it in the dirty pile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave it in the dirty pile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667051) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



  
cover art by: me

[** Click to listen, right-click to download (MP3)  **](https://bit.ly/2AuxXoc) (Length: 0:03:07)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I recorded my own writing! If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
